


Kotiintulo

by Televa



Series: Traagiset kukot AU [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Traagiset kukot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Kahden viikon erossaoloaika oli tehnyt tehtävänsä, sillä Lammio rutisti toista tiukasti ja mutisi vasten Riitaojan huulia, kuinka paljon olikaan kaivannut. Pitkästä patikointireissusta Lappiin Lehdon kanssa oli muodostunut vuosikymmenessä jokavuotuinen traditio, ja vaikka he viestittelivät ja lähettivätkin joka päivä toisilleen runsaasti viestejä ja selfieitä, mikään ei voittanut tätä - kotona olemista rakkaidensa kanssa.Eli Lehto ja Lammio tulevat kotiin jokavuotiselta vaellusretkeltään päivää myöhemmin, kuin Riitaoja ja Rahikainen etelänlomalta.





	Kotiintulo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lehnsherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/gifts).



> Mä en tiedä miten tässä näin kävi, mutta näin kävi. Olen pyöritellyt ja ajatellut aivan liian pitkään ja hartaasti ajatusta traagisista kukoista polyamoriana, ja koska olen heikko ihminen, pitihän se kirjoittaa. Tämä on betaamaton ja niin pelkkää rakkaushöttöä että ihan sattuu.

Riitaoja oli ollut jo monta minuuttia kodinhoitohuoneessa tuskastuneena manaten: oli ollut virhe jättää pyykinpesu seuraavalle päivälle, huolimatta siitä että he olivat Rahikaisen kanssa olleet enemmän kuin väsyneitä kotiin tullessaan. Syyskuun alussa sää oli vielä suhteellisen lämmin, mutta pitkän yölennon ja junamatkan jälkeen viileä makuuhuone tuntui kutsuvalta, mutta ennen kaikkea omalta ja turvalliselta. He olivat Rahikaisen kanssa nukahtaneet niille sijoilleen päiväpeitteen päälle. 

Vaikka lomamatka Ischialle oli tullut enemmän kuin tarpeeseen, ja muistot lämpimästä auringosta hellivästä syleilystä tuntui edelleen iholla jos tarpeeksi pinnisti, pyykkiä matkalla tuntui kertyneen aivan tarpeeksi, ja enemmänkin. Kaiken lisäksi hän oli onnistunut särkemään pienen lasipullon, jonka oli ostanut kylämarkkinoilta kotiinviemisiksi. Pullossa oli ollut erivärisistä hiekkakiteistä rakennettu maisema, mutta nyt vehreät kukkulat lepäsivät hujan hajan  pesukoneiden alla ja kaakeleiden välissä. Riitaoja tiesi jo nyt, ettei hän saisi ikinä siivottua sotkua täydellisesti pois. Hän huokaisi tyytyen kohtaloonsa ja jatkoi pyykkien heittelyä koneeseen.

Harmi, pullo olisi ollut kaunis koriste kotiluokan ikkunanlaudalle, ja hän oli jo hetken haaveillut katselevansa sitä pimeinä talviaamuina, olisi muistellut kuumia kesäpäiviä Italian rannoilla ja kosteanhiostavia iltoja hotellin vieressä olleessa pelihallissa, jossa he olivat Rahikaisen kanssa käyttäneet pienen omaisuuden ilmakiekko-otteluihin kahden lomaviikon aikana. Vaikka he olivat tulleet kotiin vasta edellisenä päivänä, sielu veti nyt jo takaisin maailmalle, takaisin tutkimaan ja tutustumaan ja näkemään.

Maailma oli aivan liian kaunis kotona kököttämiseen, sen hän oli oppinut jo lapsena vanhemmiltaan, ja ehkä se oli yksi osasyy miksi hänestä oli lopulta tullut kuvaamataidon opettaja; vaikka maailma olikin kaunis, oli se myös raaka ja karu, joten jokainen iloa tuottava asia oli enemmänkin kuin tarpeen. Riitaoja oli vain harvinaisen onnekas siinä, että saattoi tehdä rakastamaansa asiaa työkseen, ja vielä kaiken lisäksi auttaa opiskelijoitaan löytämään oman tyylinsä. 

Hän oli uponnut niin syvälle seuraavan lukukauden tuntien suunnitteluun, ettei kuullut etuoven käyvän eikä nimeään huhuiltavan eteisestä. Vasta tuntiessaan käden olkapäällään Riitaoja havahtui takaisin todellisuuteen. Hän käännähti ympäri ja huomasi yllätyksekseen Lammion nojaavan ovenkarmiin. Tämän kasvot punoittivat ja aurinkolaseista oli jäänyt hienoiset rusketusrajat, mutta muuten hän näytti olevan täysin sielun ja ruumiin voimissaan. 

"Henrik!" Riitaoja henkäisi ja sen enempää miettimättä hyppäsi tämän syliin, ja Lammion piti nopeasti tiputtaa kädessään ollut kangaskassi saadakseen edes jonkinlaisen pitävän otteen Riitaojasta. Rinkan hän oli onneksi jättänyt odottamaan tyhjäystä olohuoneen lattialle. 

Kahden viikon erossaoloaika oli tehnyt tehtävänsä, sillä Lammio rutisti toista tiukasti ja mutisi vasten Riitaojan huulia, kuinka paljon olikaan kaivannut. Pitkästä patikointireissusta Lappiin Lehdon kanssa oli muodostunut vuosikymmenessä jokavuotuinen traditio, ja vaikka he viestittelivät ja lähettivätkin joka päivä toisilleen runsaasti viestejä ja selfieitä, mikään ei voittanut tätä - kotona olemista rakkaidensa kanssa. 

Lammion varastettua vielä yhden suudelman hän laski Riitaojan alas ja vastaili toisen kysymystulvaan samalla, kun alkoi tyhjäämään rinkkaansa. Kyllä, ajomatka oli mennyt hyvin, ei, mitään ihmeellistä ei tapahtunut, kyllä, he olivat juuri syöneet Lehdon kanssa matkalla, mutta menisivät myöhemmin illemmalla ruokakauppaan, jahka Lehto ja Rahikainen tulisivat sisälle kanoja rapsuttamasta ja kertoisivat suunnitelmistaan. 

Lammio oli onnistunut vaeltaessaan kompastumaan kannonjuureen ja kaatumaan kätensä päälle. Käsi oli ollut muutaman päivän voimaton ja arka kosketukselle, mutta oli nyt jo huomattavasti paremmissa voimissa, eikä olkapäätäkään kivistänyt enää. Siitä huolimatta Riitaoja voinut olla tarkistamatta että Lammio todellakin oli yhtenä palana ja voi hyvin, vaikka mies olikin tottunut eränkävijä ja tunsi ensiapunsa paremmin kuin loistavasti. Toisen huolenpito tuntui siltikin hellyyttävältä ja hyvältä, sillä Lammio tiesi ettei Riitaoja antaisi asian olla ellei saisi itse katsoa. 

Etuovi kävi jälleen ja eteisestä kaikui hirveä kolina, kun Rahikainen törmäsi innostuksissaan piironginreunaan ja löi vielä kaiken kukkuraksi varpaansa puiseen jalkaan. Hän kantoi sylissään reilua puolta tusinaa kananmunaa, yritti tasapainotella ettei rikkoisi niitä. Hänen takanaan Lehto puri huultaan ettei ratkeaisi nauramaan, sillä Rahikaisen taiteilu oli koomista seurattavaa. Riitaoja katsoi kaksikkoa leveästi hymyillen, ja kevyt naurahdus karkasi hänen huuliltaan.  

Lehto näytti siltä, kuin olisi ollut sanomassa jotain, varmaankin komentaakseen Rahikaista, mutta Riitaoja ehti ensin: hän kaappasi tämän tiukkaan rutistukseen sen enempiä aikailematta, suuteli syvään ja yritti vuodattaa kaiken ikävänsä ja rakkautensa suudelmaan. Lehdon kädet kiertyivät automaattisesti Riitaojan selkään. Puristus tuntui tutulta ja turvalliselta, siltä miltä koti tuntuu, ja kun Riitaoja tunsi miten Rahikaisen kädet kietoutuivat takaapäin hänen ympärilleen ja Lammio painautui kiinni hänen ja Lehdon kylkiä vasten, pieni kyynel nousi auttamatta silmäkulmaan. 

Tilanteessa oli jotain tuttua, jotain todella kotoista mille Riitaoja ei osannut antaa nimeä, mutta se sai sydämen väpättämään ja mahan odotuksensekaisesti täyteen perhosia. Oli suorastaan siunaus, että he neljä olivat löytäneet toisensa, pystyneet perustamaan kodin ja osoittaa muiden epäilyt vääriksi, että kyllä he nelistäänkin pystyivät olemaan oikea perhe.

Riitaoja tunsi niin suurta rakkautta näitä kolmea hölmöä kohtaan, että välillä päätä huimasi ja rintaa pisti, mutta hän tiesi, että ihan yhtälailla hekin rakastivat häntä. Siitä hän sai muistutuksen joka päivä ensimmäiseksi aamulla ja viimeiseksi illalla, kun kömpi muiden vierelle nukkumaan.

Vaikka mahdollisuus olisi, ei hän mitään elämästään muuttaisi. Näin oli vallan hyvä.


End file.
